gleefandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Fichier:Whenever I Call You Friend Glee HD FULL STUDIO
Description Whenever I Call You Friend by Kenny Loggins & Stevie Nicks is featured in Frenemies, the ninth episode of Season Five. It is sung by New Directions, with solos from Artie and Tina. This song is the 600th musical performance on the show. Tina meets Artie in the auditorium for their traditional Tuesday lunch, and they end up discussing about the future and how hard will be college, specially for Tina. They start singing and the song continues as they walk through hallways and get to the choir room, smiling. At the end of the song, Tina and Artie share a hug. LYRICS: Artie with New Directions harmonizing: Whenever I call you "Friend" I begin to think I understand Anywhere we are You and I have always been Forever and ever Artie and Tina with New Directions harmonizing: I see myself within your eyes And that's all I need to show me why Everything I do Always takes me home to you New Directions: Forever and ever Artie: Now I know my life has given me more than memories Day by day, we can see Tina: In every moment there's a reason to carry on Artie and Tina: Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light I've never seen such a beautiful sight See love glowing on us every night I know forever we'll be doing it Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light Artie (With Tina): I've never seen such a beautiful sight (See love glowing on us every night) I know forever we'll be doing it right Tina: Whenever I call you "Friend" I believe I've come to understand Everywhere we are You and I were meant to be Forever and ever Artie (With Tina): I think about the times to come Knowin' I will be the lucky one And ever our love will last I always want to call you ("Friend") Artie and Tina (Artie): Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light (I've never seen such a beautiful sight) See love glowing on us every night I know forever we'll be doing it Tina: And now I know my life Has given me more than memories, Artie with New Directions: Day by day We can see Tina: In every moment there's a reason to carry on (Artie: Ooo!) Artie and Tina with New Directions (Artie): Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light (Never seen such a beautiful sight) See love glowing on us every night Artie and Tina: I know forever we'll be doing it, doing it Artie and Tina with New Directions: Sweet love's showin' us a heavenly light Tina: I've never seen such a beautiful sight Tina and Artie with New Directions: See love glowing on us every night Tina and Artie: I know forever we'll be doin' it, doin' it, doin' it Tina with New Directions (New Directions): Sweet love, (Sweet love) Sweet love, yeah (Artie: You're the glowin' light in my life) Sweet love (Sweet love) (Artie: Source of pride in my life) New Directions (Artie): Sweet love (Tina: Ooh! Everything I do brings me back to you) Sweet love, yeah (Whenever I call you friend!) Tina with New Directions (Artie): Sweet love (Whenever I call) Sweet love (You're my friend) Tina: Yeah... Catégorie:Vidéos